


Change for the better

by hannieofnxy



Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5: Family, F/M, Found Family, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but its fine suga saves the day, kiyoko gets nervous for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieofnxy/pseuds/hannieofnxy
Summary: If you told Kiyoko five years ago that she would marry Tanaka Ryunnosuke, she would have glared at you then walked away, and she most definitely wouldn't have believed you.And yet, here she was standing outside the hall she was going to be married in, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, absolutely terrified.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	Change for the better

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Girls Week Day 5: Family

If you told Kiyoko five years ago that she would marry Tanaka Ryunnosuke, she would have glared at you then walked away, and she most definitely wouldn't have believed you. They were too different. Kiyoko was quiet and sensible, and Tanaka was loud and energetic.

And yet, here she was standing outside the hall she was going to be married in, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, absolutely terrified. All her life she had been confused about why people got nervous before their wedding, but as she was waiting to enter the hall, she felt nothing but panic, and she didn’t know why. She knew that Ryu loved her, he had made that clear for the entire time they had known each other.

Her anxiety was obviously apparent on her face, as Suga came up to her and pulled her into a hug just before he entered the room.

“I know you’re nervous, and I also know you have no reason to be. Tanaka loves you so much, and if what Daichi has said is true, he is just as nervous as you are, if not more. I know for a fact that he is going to start crying as soon as you walk in the room because he's marrying _you_ , the woman he has loved since high school. And”, Suga continued, with a bright smile on his face, “I'm pretty sure you’re going to cry as well because you’re marrying Tanaka. And while normally I would say that’s a bad idea, I know that you already make each other so happy, and being married isn’t going to change that for the worse.”

Kiyoko had no idea how Suga knew exactly what to say. Because of his words, her panic had been explained and reduced at the same time. She had never been worried that Ryu wouldn’t be at the end of the aisle, or he’d change his mind halfway through the ceremony, she was afraid of the consequences afterward. She was happier than she had ever been, and she didn’t want that happiness to change or disappear after the wedding. After listening to Suga, she realized that the happiness and joy might change, but it would only change for the better. She really did have nothing to worry about.

She smiled back at Suga, thanking him before he walked away into the hall. Now that most of her nerves had gone, she felt more ready to walk down the aisle, and she nodded to Yachi and her sister, Shima, who she had chosen to be her bridesmaids. She was ready to be married.

Suga had been right. Both Ryu and Shimizu had cried during the ceremony, though as they turned to leave the hall after they had kissed for the first time as husband and wife, she could see that everyone else in the room too had tears in their eyes. She was so grateful for the team, and it brought her so much joy that they were here, with Shimizu and Tanaka. And while some of them, like Hinata, couldn’t be there physically, she could see Yamaguchi holding his phone with Hinata being called on it, and she knew that no matter how far a distance any of them went, the small family they had created would stick together for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> This is the shortest thing I`ve ever written, and I don't like it that much, but I wanted to try and write some Kiyotana wedding fluff, which ended up with not much Tanaka in at all. I`m hoping that I`ll have more motivation for the last three days of this week, cause I want to have something written for every day.
> 
> Anyway, I have a hq/ani twt account @hxnnieyama, go follow me!


End file.
